Niñeros
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: -Te tengo un regalo-sonrió Dino a Hibari mostrandole un niño de cabello verde y expresion monotona-, se llama Fran y lo traje para que lo cuides- dijo alegre. Ni Hibari ni Fran estaban muy contentos con esa idea. Esa iba ser una larga semana. Gekokujou.


**Comentarios:** **Pairing** Dino/Fran, Hibari/Fran, Dino/Hibari y tal vez esto se convierta en trío (yeaaah, trío, al menos insinuaciones de xDDD)

Pafo, soso lo de siempre, y van a ser viñetas continuadas, a lo máximo seis, depende de si estoy inspirada

Ningun personaje es mio (para mi gran desgracia) todo le pertenece a Akira Amano, ese intento chafa de fic me pertenece a mí (yeeeeeeeeeeeeey (¿?))

Y va para nuestro lindo Gekokujou ¡vamos gente! ¡Gekokujou necesita amor! (más información en mi profile)

Dedicado a Llu, a.k.a la Patrona a.k.a Leeran porque de no ser por ella –y sus métodos de convencimiento- ninguno de mis fics de KHR! existiría (me limitaría a andar de floja por allí en vez de escribir, really :33333)

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, spoilers del Arc del Futuro.

**Niñeros**

Para Hibari, vacaciones eran igual a poco ruido, menos manadas y nada de herbívoros, porque todos huían de su amada escuela solo escuchar la alarma de salida, trayendo consigo al fin algo de paz al lugar… y aburrimiento también, pues el moreno no tenía herbívoros a quienes golpear. Una vez salían ningún herbívoro volvía para rondar cerca de sus dominios hasta el regreso a clases, como cualquier alumno _normal_ haría.

Excepto Hibari, claro, pues él iba a la escuela incluso en vacaciones y se quedaba solo allí, vigilando y trabajando en algo que solo él sabía que era, pasando las tardes en un silencio cómodo y tranquilizante. Exceptuando, claro, las veces que Dino lo visitaba, lo cual era, para su mala suerte, casi diario.

-Te traje un regalo- soltó Dino sonriendo ampliamente cierto día provocando que Hibari alzara una ceja inquisitiva.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Dino sacó uno de sus brazos por la puerta para luego volverlo a meter trayendo consigo del cuello de la camisa a un niño de cabello verde y mirada monótona.

-Se llama Fran y lo traje para que lo cuides- explicó alegremente el Cavallone, deteniendo al niño colocando una mano en su hombro para que no se alejara.

Por eso de tenerlo cerca y llevárselo corriendo si su alumno los atacaba.

Y, por la expresión furibunda en el rostro de Hibari, Dino dio sabiamente un paso más cerca de la puerta arrastrando a Fran con él.

-Solo será por las tardes- se apresuró a agregar el rubio viendo como su alumno ya se levantaba de su asiento con tonfas en mano preparándose para morderlos a ambos hasta la muerte- Tsuna y los demás tuvieron que salir y regresaran hasta dentro de una semana, Chrome, quien es quien cuida habitualmente de él, también fue con ellos y los del Kokuyo andan desaparecidos, no tiene nadie con quien quedarse, así que pensé que podrías encargarte un rato de él todas las tardes en lo que yo no puedo.

Hibari desvió la mirada al libro que tenia pasando de él.

-Cuídalo tú, yo no voy andar cuidando débiles herbívoros.

-Lo haré, se estará quedando conmigo en las noches hasta que vuelvan, pero tengo que atender unos asuntos por la tarde y no puedo llevarlo conmigo- explicó jalando un poco más hacia si a Fran que veía fijamente al otro chico mientras el rubio veía nerviosamente la puerta- vamos Kyoya, solo será por unas horas durante cinco días, cuando me desocupe vengo por él.

Dino puso su mejor sonrisa intentando convencerlo. Hibari lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Piérdete, y el herbívoro enano contigo.

Un tic tembló en la ceja del Cavallone.

-Deja que al menos se quede paseando por el patio de la escuela, en realidad es muy tranquilo y no molesta a nadie- mintió Dino descaradamente, rogando internamente porque a Fran no le diera por abrir la boca en ese momento y arruinar su treta.

Afortunadamente Fran estaba callado, observando la oficina con interés, por lo cual Dino lo soltó y lo dejó vagabundear por allí ignorando la mirada de desagrado de Hibari por su acción.

-No voy a cuidar de él- contestó tajante, cruzándose de brazos y dejando de lado su libro-, ahora… lárgate de mi escuela.

-Bueno, no me dejas otra opción- suspiró Dino pasando una mano por su cabello rubio con una sonrisa casi maliciosa-, tendré que convencerte de otra forma.

Hibari sonrió de manera retorcida en respuesta_._

A ojos del rubio, esa sonrisa era de lo más _provocativa._

-¿Quieres pelear?- inquirió con sus tonfas ya preparadas.

El Cavallone se limitó a levantar ambas manos en signo de paz en respuesta mientras sudaba nerviosamente.

-Calma, Kyoya, no es bueno pelear frente a un niño- dijo el rubio mientras Hibari lo veía con cara de "No me interesa eso". El rubio lo ignoró antes de que una sonrisa de casi victoria se formara en sus labios. Para bien o para mal de Hibari, Dino sabia como convencerlo-, ese niño tiene contacto con Rokudo Mukuro.

Una ceja inquisitiva se alzó en el rostro de Hibari para después desviar su mirada al niño de cabello verde que veía tranquilo por la ventana.

Dino sonrió al tiempo que pensaba un "justo en el blanco".

-Así que el herbívoro tiene contacto con ese sujeto-murmuró Hibari sin dejar de ver a Fran-, mmm.

El rubio escuchó con eso el canto de la victoria y no pudo más que sonreír triunfante en respuesta.

-Supongo que eso es un sí en tu idioma, así que me retiro- anunció Dino saliendo a paso rápido de la oficina-, cuídalo bien, lo quiero en una pieza para cuando lo recoja- agregó antes de salir corriendo del lugar luego de escuchar el sonido metálico de las armas del Guardián.

Si bien ya había conseguido lo que quería, Dino no iba a tentar más a su suerte quedándose allí.

Solo esperaba en verdad recoger a Fran en una pieza cuando volviera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Decir que Fran estaba encantado con la idea de quedarse con el "fanático de las peleas" -como su maestro había llamado al Guardián de la Nube-, era un eufemismo de los grandes. A pesar de que le daban exactamente igual todos los Guardianes y con quien lo dejaran –total, todos eran aburridos, poco interesantes y muy débiles-, nada bueno decía el hecho de que este prefiriera pasar su tiempo libre y las vacaciones en la escuela. Además de un severo y preocupante trauma con esta.

Incluso la idea de entrenar en las montañas, a donde se había llevado el Arcobaleno a los Guardianes, resultaba más atractiva, aunque eso implicara soportar a los traumados de los deportes y al traumado con las bombas, pero bueno, allí estaba Chrome, eso mejoraba las cosas.

Suspiró con desgana murmurando un "Caballo idiota" por lo bajo, seguía sin entender porque el rubio había insistido en dejarlo con alguien que lo vigilara, él podía estar fácilmente vagabundeando por la ciudad sin necesidad de que alguien lo estuviera cuidando, ni que se fuera a meter en problemas…

Bueno, eso no podía asegurarlo, pero siempre podía escaparse de los problemas que causara.

El incremento del aura asesina del Guardián lo sacó de su línea de pensamientos y lo hizo girarse para fijar su vista en el moreno, que ya estaba levantado de su asiento, con tonfas en mano y viéndolo como si fuera el objeto de cacería de turno. Fran solo pudo pasar saliva mientras veía fijamente al otro preparándose para salir huyendo de allí.

Lo dicho… estaba mejor vagabundeando por la ciudad que allí con ese loco. Menos mal que Fran era un experto huyendo de gente que lo quería asesinar, si no hasta allí habría llegado su vida.

"Te dije que era un fanático de las peleas, kufufufu"

Fran no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso.

**Comentarios finales:** Y ya saben, si quieren decirle a esta autora en que puede mejorar, lo encuentran en su ventanita de reviews.


End file.
